CreepyPasta
by Patrick0x0
Summary: A young teen by the name of Josh Hamill has been having strange dreams, and repeatedly drawing the letter X with a circle around it. What will happen when Josh finds out he's not the only one...


Creepy Pasta

Chapter 1- It's just a dream… right?

I awoke from a bed, my eyes and lungs burning like fresh timber added to a campfire. Frantically I sat up, the room I had fallen asleep in was completely dark, and with a sigh I shook my head. "God damn nightlight, what's the point of owning one if they don't light up jack?" Laying back down I stared up at what would have been the ceiling, taking a deep breath I laughed slightly to myself. "Must have been another nightmare," I thought then turned my head to check the time on my little alarm clock. "What the.. Really this too?" When I turned my head I expected to see a faint blue light coming from the clock but instead I was meet only with an endless supply of darkness. "This is bullshit," I thought aloud and once again I turned and stared at what would have been the ceiling, dismissing my anger I closed my eyes and tried my best to get some sleep, sleep that I most desperately needed.

My head sunk into the soft pillow and my breathing returned to a slow relaxing pace the room was filled with silence, huh that's odd, I lay there and listened but yet, not a single sound was heard. Normally there would be a noise, one that would piss me off and not let me sleep peacefully but non the less a noise. Whether it was a car passing by my window or the A/C turning on, there was always a noise, but tonight there wasn't. This unsettling realization made all the little hairs on my skin rise, my heart began to race once again and it didn't help that not a second later a loud roar of thunder rattled the house. I shot out of bed wide awake, my heart once again pounding, my breathing back to a rigid state, and my body shaking uncontrollably. A flash of lighting came next followed by another boom of thunder, rain began to fall loud and hard against the ceiling, while roaring winds entered the room from the wide open window.

To save myself from being drenched I quickly got up and closed it. My heart kept pounding against my chest so badly I thought my ribs would break, I never needed an inhaler but by the way I was breathing I could have used one. Many thoughts ran through my mind but one had just now caught my attention, I was currently standing to the right of the bed, next to the bedroom window. This was impossible since my window had always been on my left hand side; another bolt light up the room and it was clear now I wasn't in my home. Another flash let me see the layout of the room; there was the queen bed beside me, a small closet on the other end of the room, a dresser with a mirror on the other side of the bed, and a desk close to the bedroom door. "Where the fuck am I?" I asked, shaking I shook my head and rattled my brain trying to think of an explanation but nothing seemed to pop up, that's when I heard it. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ I froze in fear as the sound of someone or something came down what I assumed to be the bedroom hall. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ The sound was getting closer and closer by the second and I just stood there unable to move. _Thump! Thump!_ Silence. I was shaking violently, the sounds had ceased to exist, and only the slight pitter-patter of rain could be heard.

After what seemed like an eternity I had regained control of my legs and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Every bone in my body was telling me to run, run far away and never look back, but my curiosity wanted to know who was on the other side of the door. Slowly I stepped towards the door, one foot after the other, the thick moist carpet crept in between my toes as I proceeded to walk. Looking around, I could tell this room was very old; there were burn marks on the walls and water damage to the ceiling. The smell of the room had just now entered my nose, the smell of mold filled my lungs, making me want to puck immediately however I disregard the smell and continued towards the door. A few seconds later I was right in front of the brown, cracked, wooden door. The doorknob was covered in spider webs and dead bugs; I reached my hand out and latched onto the knob. The webs stuck to my hand like clue and the small tingle that something was crawling on me made me pull back and fling my hands around frantically. I took a moment to regain my posture, taking a deep breath before reaching for the knob once more.

I griped the knob but didn't dare turn it, I may have been curious but not that curious. Instead I moved as close to the door as possible and pressed my ear against it. At first I heard nothing but then, _"I know your listening..."_ I jumped slightly as my ears caught the slight whisper of a man. A cold shiver ran down my spine, quietly I let go of the knob and started to walk backwards towards the window, not letting the door out of my sight. _"I know you're there Josh..."_ The mans voice began to rise and a slight tone of anger could be heard along with the slight scratching sound of metal on wood. I was almost to the window; just a couple more steps and I would be free. _"The Window Wont Work Joshua!"_ I froze, how could he have know what I was planning on doing, I turned around and grabbed the window trying desperately to pull it open but to no avail. _"GO TO SLEEP JOSHUA HAMILL!"_ Fearfully I dropped to the floor and slid under the bed, not a second after I did the door was kicked wide open. I covered my mouth in the attempt not to scream my entire body was shaking, sweat was pouring off of me and my eyes locked onto the man. _"Oh hide and go seek... My favorite."_ The man proceeded to walk around the room, from what I could tell he seemed tall and wore a pair of torn blue jeans and black sneakers. The man turned and walked towards the closet grabbing one of the handles and pulling the doors wide open. _"At least your smart enough not to use the closet."_ At this point the man was mocking me, in his right hand he held a sharp kitchen knife with blood already coating it. However his hand in general looked burnt and deformed, then he stopped and what happened next made me shit my pants. In a high pitched, happy tone _I heard the man._

 _"I found you,"_ He then dropped on the floor and began crawling after me with inhuman speed. His face was badly burned his eyes were completely devoid of life, nothing but the small pupil could be seen in his white soulless eyes. Terrified I rolled out from under the bed only to get my ankle slashed by the mans knife. _"Where do you think your going Josh? The fun has just begun!"_ I took off at a sprint towards the door although I was a little slow due to my wound. I could hear the bed slam against the wall, breaking the mirror on the dresser as I ran down the hall as fast as I could. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Were the sounds behind me as I turned around corner, my eyes spotting the front door. _"JOSHUA GET BACK HERE NOW!"_ He was running at this point every hair on my body stood up and I was terrified, my heart was beating out of my chest, my lungs were in my stomach, and my legs were killing me as I ran towards the door as fast as I could. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck as I gripped the doors knob, turned it and pulled it open.

Sunlight shined directly into my eyes; quickly I shielded then with my arms as a hand gripped my shoulder. "Are you okay josh?" The sweet caring tone of my mother brought me back to earth, I was shaking but I didn't let her notice instead I just nodded and walked out the front door. My heart was still racing and cold beats of sweat coated my entire body. I was fully dressed in my schools uniform, a black button down with white stripes on the sides with all black dress pants and shoes. The slight wind blew across my face, blowing my messy black hair everywhere. In the distance I could see a group of people but more importantly I saw my friends. I took a mental note, three nights in a row I've had the same dream and each night they get longer and feel more realistic, at least I know what he looks like now. With that image of his face stuck in my brain I walked down the sidewalk towards my friends just like I always did.


End file.
